Kentucky
Kentucky Kentucky represents the American state of the same name. His human name is Kenneth "Kenny" Tucker Jones. His name was selected because the names sound extremely similar to the name of the state. He has a pet race horse named Frank, after Kentucky's capital city, Frankfort. Appearance Kentucky is a moderately-sized man with short, pale brown hair and blue eyes. He wears glasses and always has a piece of blue grass in his mouth. He often wears a white undershirt with rolled-up sleeves, a blue over-shirt, black pants, and black boots. He's often carrying a Winchester lever-action rifle. Personality Kentucky is a stone-faced and eternally neutral state. He has shown, at times, to be indecisive, mostly due to the fact that he was primarily a border state during the Civil War. He has shown to be impatient at times and hates being kept waiting. He has had a long-standing rivalry with his adopted brother, West Virginia. He enjoys friend chicken, star gazing, and horse-racing. He's currently engaged to his fellow state, Indiana. He tends to speak with a bit of a Southern drawl. According to TLSoulDude, Kentucky was inspired by the old-fashioned frontiersmen. Relationships Illinois Kentucky is in almost constant conflict with Illinois, mostly due to Illinois being Indiana's brother. Illinois doesn't approve and is constantly trying to shoot Kentucky. Kentucky seems to show a lack of intimidation towards Illinois. Indiana The two are dating and are currently engaged. The two met shortly after Indiana became a state and started dating soon after the Civil War. Kentucky didn't propose to Indiana until they had been dating for a while because he wanted to see her when he looked at the stars. The two seem to have a friendly competition when it comes to basketball. Pennsylvania Kentucky holds some respect for Pennsylvania, as the two are both Commonwealth States. Despite his neutral attitude, Kentucky shows terror for when Pennsylvania consumes chocolate. South Carolina South Carolina claims that Kentucky was an ally of his during the Civil War, even putting him on the flag (the central star of the Confederate flag represents Kentucky). Kentucky is usually quick to point out that he was a border state and leaned closer towards the North than the South. Tennessee Kentucky views Tennessee as nothing more than a nuisance. Tennessee invaded Kentucky to try and get to Ohio, but this caused Kentucky to throw his lot in with the Union, hoist up the Star-Spangled Banner, and start hitting Tennessee on the head. Long after the Civil War, Tennessee went to Kentucky to ask for relationship advice, to which Kentucky responded with, "Well, for one thing, I don't constantly make songs about how much it suck bein' single". However, he seems to be a fan of Tennessee's music. Texas Kentucky doesn't like Texas. This is mostly due to Texas' constant flirting with Indiana. Kentucky's usually quick to pull out his rifle and start firing at Texas. Virginia Virginia found Kentucky as a child and adopted him as a little brother. Kentucky looks up to Virginia as a role-model and used to compete with West for his affection. He eventually left Virginia's house, but visits often. Virginia passed out when he heard that Kentucky was dating Indiana, but seemed to accept it eventually. Kentucky's hardened nature could be the result of him having to fight Virginia in the Civil War, but he seemed to act cold and neutral when he was first found. Washington, D.C. Kentucky is one of D.C.'s uncles. The two sort of grew up together, so they can be considered childhood friends. When left to babysit her, he seemed to take good care of her and he usually confides his secrets with her. West Virginia When the two were living in Virginia's house, Kentucky and West were constantly competing for his affection. Kentucky eventually left, but he and West still bicker over almost everything. However, the two DO show signs of care for each other and were sort of allies during the Civil War.